


Coulson's Daughter

by Agent_Burkhart



Series: The Coulson's Daughter Series [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers
Genre: A/B/O verse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Burkhart/pseuds/Agent_Burkhart
Summary: Coulson had an adopted daughter and when he gets stabbed by Loki, her life turned to hell, and then she got to Level 8. Now she lives with her fathers team and mated with Alphonso





	

I could feel through the bond I made with my father, something was wrong and I started running toward the last place I saw him, the entrance to Loki's 'cage', I heard the sound of my father going "So, that's what it does." and I skidded in to see Phil on the floor bleeding and I put my hand on the wound as his hand lifted up to caress my cheek and I let out a sob 

I woke up months later, with my hair up to show the claiming markings on my neck from my mate and Alpha, and I walk out to see my father and his face fell from both the markings and my eyes and he brought me into a hug, After I was turned into a level 8 agent I learned that he was alive and I was put on his team and fell in love with the Alpha who called himself 'Mack'

During the battle of New York I had followed Cap, Barton, and Romanov to where the battle was. And the 'murderer' of my father and when I had landed in between the raging gods I knew I would either die or suffer from wounds so I took my chance and flew toward Loki sending punches before I was pulled away 

I woke up to Mack hugging me and my face was at the crook of his neck so I did what an Omega would do, I drank in his scent to calm down and he stroked my hair "Oh my little Omega, its only a nightmare." Mack said and I growled lightly "I am not small." I growled "Really, your only 5"." Mack said and I smiled and nuzzled my head more into his neck and I let out a small whine as the heat cranked up in my body "You just started your heat didn't you?" Mack asked and I nodded "Its your fault Alphonso." I whined a little a bit as he chuckled


End file.
